


Never Thought That

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock may always be one step ahead of whatever he is focused on at that moment but on this day, Sherlock could stop getting it wrong.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Never Thought That

Sherlock could not believe it. He could not get a crime scene correct for the first time in his life. And it was messing with him badly. But..it was like he did not know what the cause was. As Sherlock laid in his favorite lounger in the flat, John walked into the living room with a cup of tea in one of his hands. He sat down in his chair and looked at Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, how long are you doing to dwell on this? It has been almost three days.” John asked and told him. Sherlock still looked up at the ceiling.

“I am aware of that, John. ...I do not understand why it happened at that moment.” Sherlock replied. John took a sip of his tea. Sherlock sat up on the lounger and finally looked at his roommate. Recently, everytime he looked at John, his heart felt like it was going to beat all the way out of his chest. Even just sitting, John made Sherlock’s mind race. John put the cup of tea down on the side table next to the chair.

John noticed the way Sherlock John looked at him. It was like that Sherlock was completely _mesmerized_ by him.

“Sherlock? Are you okay?” John suddenly asked him. Sherlock snapped out of his trance.

“Yes...I am fine.” Sherlock replied to him. Sherlock felt like he needed to come clean to John about how he feels. Feels about John. And there is no other time than now to do so. Sherlock ruffles his hair a couple of times before he spoke to John.

“John...I _know_ why I could not figure out that crime scene.” Sherlock suddenly spoke to him.

“Oh?” John asked as he leaned back against the chair, waiting for Sherlock to tell him. Sherlock gulped.

“It is because...I could not focus on the scene. ..I could only focus on _you_.” Sherlock answered and explained to John.

“On me?” John asked another question, playing dumb. It was quite obvious to John for why he knew that Sherlock could not focus on the crime scene at all that day. The side glances, the times where Sherlock looked at him and could not continue to speak until he looked away from him. Of course, it was because of John.

“Sherlock, if I am such a distraction for you...why do you bring me along? I mean, you said that you needed a doctor to help you for the crime scenes but...but I feel like it more than. Much, much more than that.” John said and asked Sherlock. Sherlock felt like his mouth was dry. As much as he wanted to tell him how he feels, Sherlock could not get the words out of his mouth. John smirked.

“Is it because you are attracted to me?” John asked him. Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock as he blushed at the same time. John chuckled.

“Awe, you’re so cute when you blush. Sherlock, I have known for quite a while now. It is only after a few months that we began to live together that I started to see that you had a thing for me.” John told him. John calling him “cute” only made Sherlock blush even more.

“But...if you knew this then why did you not say anything about it?” Sherlock asked him a question this time. 

“Because...I started to feel the same way about you, too.” John replied. This only shocked the detective even more. John saw this. He got up from the chair and walked over to Sherlock. He sat on the lounger to the side of Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John. John was _still_ smiling at him.

“John?” Sherlock asked a different question.

“I did not tell you yet because I was trying to figure myself out. For a long time, I always felt like I was different. But I never knew _how_. When I joined the Army, when I discovered that the part of me that was different is that..is that I was truly attracted to men. It was only then when I realized that I was really bisexual and not just bi-curious. I mean, yeah, I felt this way in high school but around that time, being queer is like a taboo. So, I had to keep it to myself for the most part. I did do things but only to make sure that I was actually bi and not just confused. Though, I never really felt truly attracted to another man. Well, not until I met you. I guess I’m a way, I just felt like that I still needed to hide myself but now, I do not want to do so anymore. And I want to start this by saying that I like you, Sherlock. More than a roommate and definitely more than a friend.” John answered and explained to him. 

Sherlock smiled back at John.

“I understand that. And I could have said something, too but I did not want to offend you either. I know I am not an easy person to talk to or be around but when I am with you, I feel like I am more...more _human_. I don’t feel that way around others like I do around you. And I like you, too, John. Very much.” Sherlock said back to him. John suddenly held one of Sherlock’s hands in his.

“I guess, we both just never thought that it would be possible to feel things when you find someone who makes you feel like you are something. I mean, I am not exactly innocent. But..neither of us were that way to begin with when we first met.” John said. Sherlock nodded in agreement as he held John’s hand a little tighter. Sherlock looked at the ground as he tried to figure out something else to say but all of a sudden he felt a kiss on his cheek. A kiss on the cheek from John. 

Sherlock looked up at John once again and did the same to him. This was something that both of them were going to have to get used to. But for the two of them, it felt so wonderful to be able to be out. Even if it is only with each other for the time being. All of a sudden, Sherlock’s mind felt like it was starting to come together once again. Sherlock started remembering the crime scene like it was yesterday and going over things. 

John kept on listening as he held Sherlock’s hand. When Sherlock finished, Sherlock only then realized what he just did.

“Sorry about that. I was so into my thoughts that I did not realize until now that I ended up talking about the crime scene.” Sherlock told him.

“Do not worry about that. I am just glad that you’re feeling better.” John said back to him. Which, to John, he rather Sherlock feel more like himself than feel like he wasn’t, Sherlock nodded.

“Thank you.” Sherlock told him.

“You’re welcome.” John spoke back to him. Sherlock decided that he did not want John to leave the lounge chair. Instead, Sherlock gave Lestrade a call about the crime scene while John laid one top of Sherlock, listening to the detective while Sherlock had an arm around John to keep him from falling off. Things were back to normal. 

...For _now._

**The End**


End file.
